Mad World: Mario & Sonic at the Deathwatch Games
by JP the Robot Hedgehog
Summary: A parody of the violently awesome SEGA game Mad World, featuring Mario and Sonic characters. R&R, please.
1. Introduction

Hey everyone, this is JP the Robot Hedgehog with a brand new fanfiction. Just for the record, this is going to be my first M rated fanfic, whish will be a crossover between Mario and Sonic in a parody of the famous M rated SEGA game Mad World! I've got the idea from a drawing I found on deviantART. So far, this is the cast for the fic:

Jack Clayman – Mario

Agent XIII – Sonic the Hedgehog

Amala – Princess Peach Toadstool

Noa – Dr. Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik

Leo – Koola (my OC)

The Black Baron – King Bowser

Mathilda (the Black Baron's assistant) – Wendy O. Koopa

Howard "Buckshot" Holmes - Toadester Mcshroom (my OC)

Kreese Kreely - Omochao Mister (my OC)

Well, that's the cast for now, the first chapter will be coming soon, so stay tuned!


	2. Prologue

A/N: Here it is folks, the first chapter of my first M rated fanfic! I do not own Mario, Sonic, Mad World or anything related!

The scene opens with a huge island in the middle of the ocean; on it there is a big city a jungle, a desert, mountains and other beauties of man kind, fantasy and science fiction combine. This place is called Jefferson Island, a place where people live in peace and harmony and create hopes and dreams for everyone across the whole world.

Or at least it used to be…

"As you can see, all eight bridges to Jefferson Island have been cut!" A mushroom headed girl known as Toadette said as she reported her scoop on LIVE TV. "There is absolutely NO traffic getting on or off the island!"

Behind Toadette, you could see one of the eight bridges completely destroyed with some cars and other vehicles in traffic jam on what is left of the bridge.

"We are in hour fifften of the communications black out with Jefferson Island, leaving the residents there effectively cut off from the outside world!" A mushroom headed boy known as Toad, who was next to Toadette, reported on LIVE TV.

Meanwhile, in a place known as Verrigan Police Department, the police there was being interviewed by the reporters.

"Yes, they've demanded that we not approach the city and we have been told that anyone who does will be met with force!" A human who was the Chief of the police department said. "But look, let me make this perfectly clear: we have NO intention of giving in to such demands!"

However, one of the police department helicopters flying over the city was suddenly shot down by an unknown force, causing it to fall down to the ground, causing some citizens to panic and run for their lives.

Meanwhile at the city hall of Central City, the president was making his speech to his citizens, related with the terrorist attack going on in Jefferson Island.

"My fellow citizens…" the president spoke. "…First of all, I assure to you that all necessary measures are being taken! I have personally authorized a special team of marines into the field. They will be working closely to our intelligence agencies to bring this matter to a swift and peaceful conclusion."

On Jefferson Island, in a city called Verrigan City, the once beautiful metropolis was now a devastated city in ruins, and for some reason you can see very few people around, fighting each other to the death.

One Koopa had just bashed another Koopa to death with a bat filled with nails, another was an Egg Pawn tossing a Goomba into a barrel on fire, reducing it into ashes, before turning it's attention to the Koopa with the nailed bat. Then you can see a Clubba standing next to a Koopa laying on the floor weakened. It tries to get up but the Clubba stabs a pipe into it's head, killing it as blood splatters around.

On the other side of the devastated city, a man was wondering through the streets. This man was had blue eyes, a bushy moustache, brown hair and a mechanical right arm; he was wearing a red shirt, blue overalls, a white glove on his left hand, brown shoes and a red cap with a "M" on it.

The man pulls out a cigarette and light sit up as he starts smoking with it, when he hears someone speaking through the communicator on his left ear.

"Who, me? Heh, ready like always!" the man said as he tossed the cigarette on the ground and stomps on it, before he continues to walk down the streets.

As he continues to walk down the streets, he looks around looking at the devastation, the streets were in ruins, cars smashed, windows broken and some corpses laying around the whole place as blood gush down from their wounds, until he noticed a large Koopatrol beating up a small normal Koopa Troopa, next to a huge gate with a "DW" on it and a monitor with the number "XIII" displayed on it.

"Come on man, don't kill me!" The Koopa Troopa begged, but the Koopatrol punches him against a wall with such brute force he splatters against the wall, killing him in an instant.

"Impressive, most impressive! Your skills will surely please my client!" a voice spoke from the monitor. "Anyone else out there feel like they deserve a sponsor?"

The man who was watching everything looked at the other fighters who were around but they were too scared to go up against the Koopatrol they end up running away.

"Apparently not…" the voice spoke. "Congratulations contestant, my client will be delighted!"

"Hey! I could use a sponsor!"

"Who's there? Show yourself!" The Koopatrol demanded in a harsh tone when he noticed the man walking up to him as he lights up another cigarette.

"There's a signing bonus right?" the man asked to whoever was behind the monitor.

"Of course." The voice spoke from the monitor. "But I wouldn't spend your bonus just yet, this Koopatrol has already killed two dozen bigger then yourself!"

The man just smoke a bit more until he tossed his cigarette over the Koopatrol's head, distracting him. The man took this opportunity to punch the Koopatrol across the face with his mechanical arm.

"AAAARGH!" The Koopatrol was thrown against the wall with brute force thanks to the man's punch, he splatters blood all over it.

"Heh, bigger don't mean better!" The man chuckled as he dusted off his hands.

"Apparently not!" the voice laughed. "Consider yourself sponsored. Signing bonuses is ten thousand coins. Survive and you will be paid in full. While you're alive and in the good graces of Deathwatch control, I'll supply you with such weaponry as you require."

The man grinned evilly. "Sounds like we've got a deal!" he said.

"You can refer to me as XIII (13), as I represent the sponsor number XIII (13)!" the voice said as on the other side of the monitor, he reveals to be a blue humanoid hedgehog wearing large sunglasses over his huge green eyes, pointy ears, a hair of sharp spikes sticking down from behind; he wearing a Hawaiian shirt, blue jeans and red sneakers with a white strap on each of them with golden buckles. "And your name? For contract purposes of course.

"Mario, just Mario." The man known as Mario answered.

"Alright then, "Just Mario", shall we begin? Do you see that communicator on the table?" XIII asked referring to the small ear communicator lying on a small table. "I want you to put it in your ear!"

Mario walked over to the table and picked up the communicator. He stares at it for a few seconds before placing it in his right ear.

"With that, we'll be able to continue our chit-chats!" XIII spoke through the communicator on Mario's right ear. "I'll be using it to give you abreast of critical developments as the game progresses, so don't take it out."

Mario then walks over to the large gate with the "DW" on it, he stops in front of it and watches it slowly open with a loud creaking sound.

Mario then lifts up his mechanical arm and then a sharp chainsaw blade springs out from his wrist, then he pulls the string and it makes a loud roaming sound as it starts spinning at full speed.

"Let the games begin!" Mario said in a badass tone as he walks through the gate, ready with the chainsaw in his mechanical arm.

**MADWORLD**

**MARIO AND SONIC AT THE DEATHWATCH GAMES**

A/N: Well, that's it for the prologue, in the next chapter the Deathwatch games will begin as Mario is ready to take down anyone in his way with his chainsaw! Until next time!


	3. Central Station Carnage: Part 1

A/N: I do not own Mario, Sonic, Mad World or anything related to them, SEGA owns Sonic and Mad World while Nintendo owns Mario, got it? Let's go!

**Episode 1**

**Central Station Carnage: Part 1**

**(BGM: Body That - Mad World)**

"Hello everyone and welcome to another adition of Deathwatch, the bloodiest, uncensored and most highly sindicated sport on the face of the Earth, taking place in the devastadade Varrigan City on Jefferson Island, this is Toadester Mcshroom along with his co-comentator Omochao Mister, bringing you another showdown of mayhem and carnage!"

"Today we have a new contestant participating in the games, everyone, give a big fucking hand for the newcomer, MARIO!"

Mario walks into the devastaded streets that lead to the Central Station, ready to slaughter anyone who gets in his way, with his chainsaw.

"Well Mario, your first showdown begins now!" XIII spoke through his comunicator. "What you have to do is simple, kill as many enemies as you can in order to score and reach the boss that is waiting for you at the end of the showdown!"

"Nothing I can't handle!" Mario grinned evilly.

"And here he is ladies and germs, the new motherfucking comer Mario, a plumber with a mechanical arm with a chainsaw built onto it!" Toasdester Mcshroom said.

"A chainsaw on his arm? Why the fuck does that sound familiar?" Omochao Mister demanded.

"Maybe it's your Imagination going wild again fucktard." Toadster flamed his co-commentator.

"Go to hell Motherfucker!" Omochao flamed back.

Mario keeps walking through streets when he sees a thug dressed like a punk with a blood thirsty expression.

"Theres your first enemy, show him what you've got!" XIII said.

"No need to tell me twice!" Mario said.

"Let's go motherfucker!" the thug dashes toward Mario.

Mario just stood there as the thug dashes toward him, when he got close enough, Mario swung his chainsaw, slicing his torso in half, blood spilling everywhere.

"OUGH!" the thug cried to death from Mario's devastating attack.

"Oh yeah, now that's what I call pure carnage!" Toadster commented.

"Yeah, but he's going to need a lot more points in order to progress!" Omochao said.

"No joke, ya little fucker!" Toasters said.

"Whatever, fucktard." Omochao said.

Mario pressed on until a Koopa Troopa got in his way.

"Let's go motherfucker!" The Koopa Troopa charged at Mario with a pipe.

"Ok Mario, show off another move!" XIII advised.

This time Mario jumped high into the air and swings down his chainsaw at the Koopa Troopa, slicing him in half, more blood splattering all over the place.

"And the whole streets go a whole lot redder as Mario slices up yet another asshole and scores up!" Toaster commented.

"Meh, I could have done better." Omochao said.

"How so?" Toasdester asked.

"I would have slimply sliced first his balls off and make him piss blood all over the whole fucking place before I sliced him in half." Omochao said.

"That's sick man." Toadester said.

"I know you are but what am I?" Omochao said.

Mario climbs up to the other side of a pile of destroyed cars and finds a whole new group of enemies in the way.

"Okay Mario, I know slicing people with your chainsaw is what you cando best, but there are also other ways to finish off your enemies." XIII explained on the other side of the comunicator.

"Oh really? How?" Mario asked.

"See the flat tires next to the pile of cars? Pick one up and slam it down on one of the enemies!" XIII said.

"Alright then." Mario dashes toward the enemies.

"I'm gonna fuck you up!" a Thug attacks Mario with a knife, but he dodges it.

"Hold still ya bitch!" an Egg Pawn throws a punch at Mario but he manages to dodge it.

Mario then stops by a pile of flat tires and picks one up. He dashes toward one thug and slams the tire down on him.

"ARGH!" the thug was now trapped in the tire. "I'll get you for that motherfucker!"

"Well done, now find a traffic sign and stab it through the poor fool's head!" XIII said.

"Ok!" Mario runs up to a traffic sign and rips it off the ground with his mechanical arm, he runs back to the thug in the tire and stabs the sign through it's head.

"ARGH!" the thug cried out a blood curling scream as blood gush down all over.

"Hey! That's MY move! I invented THAT!" Omochao complained.

"You've invented stabbing a traffic sign through an asshole's head?" Toadester asked.

"No, the one where you can make the asshole cry in vain while bein tourtured to death!" Omochao said.

"Fucker..." Toadester murmured.

"Asshole..." Omochao murmured back.

"Okay, now see the rose bush next to the wall over there?" XIII asked refering to the rose bush at Mario saw next to a building wall. "Pin the poor sucker onto it and get a big score!"

Mario grinned evilly, he grabs the thug who kept begging for mercy, but the psycho plumber ignores him and throws him toward the rose bush.

"AAAAAARGH!" the thug cried to death as he was thrown and pinned through his back on one of the rose bush's spikes.

"Well done Mario, that is worth 600000 points!" XIII said.

"Sweet, now time to move on!" Mario dashes toward the other enemies.

"Ya know? That rose bush pinning is kind of ironic." Omochao said.

"How so ironic?" Toasdester asked.

"Oh I'm sorry, did I say ironic? I meant FUCKING AWESOME!" Omochao shouted in excitment.

Mario dashes toward an Egg Pawn and keeps punching him all over until it became stunned.

"Good job Mario, now finish that sucker off!" XIII said.

Mario wasted no time, he pins down the Egg Pawn to the ground, then stabs his chainsaw in the belly as oil splatters all over and electricity sparkles all over, then Mario slices the Egg Pawn up with his chainsaw, destroying the Egg Pawn.

"Hold still bitch!" a Koopa Troopa charges toward Mario, but the plumber grabs him by the arm and throws him across the streets and onto a rose bush.

"AAAAAAAH!" the Koopa Troopa cried to death as he was brutally pinned onthe rose bush's spikes.

"That's it Mario, the more fools you kill the higher your score, just remember to make as many original and creative finishing and murder skills in order to score big time and move on!" XIII said.

"Yeah, I get the idea, kill as many assholes in anyway you can in order to become the champ, I've got ya!" Mario said as he grabs a thug and finsihes him off by breaking his neck.

"AAAOOOUGH!" the thug cried to deatha s blood gushes out through his mouth and ears after Mario snapped his neck and killed him.

Mario then rushes through a group of enemies, he swings his mechanical arm through them, sending them flying across the streets, he grabs a another traffic sign and stabs it through a Koopa Troopa's head, the he grabs another and stabs it through the Koopa's head, he went on until he stabbed at least ten traffic signs through the Koopa Troopa's head.

"Whoa! Did you just see that? That's fucking awesome!" Toadester commented in excitment.

"Agreed! Mario just made the poor Koopa Troopa his own bitch!" Omochao commented in excitment.

Next Mario grabs the Koopa Troopa and throws toward a Warp Pipe, where a Piranha Plant pops out from it and lands a crunch at the incoming Koopa Troopa, it keeps crunching him to death as he cries to death in vain.

"WHOA! Now that is pure murder!" Toadester commented.

"I agree! Getting eatten alive by a Piranha Plant after getting stabbed by traffic signs is such a beautiful finishing move!" Omochao said.

"Yuppers! These are one of the reasons I'm glad I became a commentader!" Toadester said.

"Me too, after getting my ass kicked by these bosses in many grousome ways, I prefer staying behind the barriers then getting my ass kicked again!" Omochao said.

"Wuss..." Toadester murmured.

"Fuck off!" Omochao flamed his co-commentader.

"Impressive Mario, you're a natural at this!" XIII said.

"Heh, it was piece of cake!" Mario said as he smoked with his cigarette.

"But it's not over yet, you'll need at least 2000000 points in order to move on before facing the boss!" XIII said.

"2000000 points eh? No problem!" Mario said as he charges toward a Motobug robot and slices him in half, oil spilling all over.

"I'll fuck you up!" a thug charges toward Mario, but the plumber dodges his attacks and punches him all over including in the balls.

"MOMMY!" the thug cried a high pitch cry as he holds his balls in pain.

Next Mario grabs the thug and stabs his chainsaw in chest and rips his heart out, then crushes it into a bloody mess as the thug collapsed on the ground, dead.

Then Mario runs up to a Goomba and kicks him up into the air and the Goomba ends up get pinned onto the sting of a Buzzbomber whish was just flying by.

"Wooo, off to hell while pinned onto a Buzzbomber!" Omochao said.

"Yeah, a trip to hell while the Buzzbomber makes a bitch out of it!" Toadester said.

Mario then grabs one Goomba and slices him up with his chainsaw as it screams to death and blood splatters all over the place. Then he hears a strange fan fare music in the background.

"Huh? What the hell?" Mario asked under his breath.

"Pimps, Playas and pain perveyors! Welcome to the Bloodbath Challenge!" a monster like voice spoke as Mario witnessed a huge jet engine landing down up ahead. "You are about to witness our most dangerous and deadly device yet!"

"Bloodbath Challenge?" Mario asked and grinned evilly. "This sounds intresting!"

"Indeed, the Bloodbath Challenges are a great oportunity of scoreing big time!" XIII said through the comunicator. "Go over to that giant jet engine so you can participate in it!"

"You've got it!" Mario said and dashes over ot it.

"Alright! It's time for the Bloodbath Challenge! Now we're going to see some real carnage!" Toadester commented.

"Oh yeah, the Bloodbath Challenges, I used to love participating in those when I was a fighter in the last Deathwatch." Omochao said.

"Yeah, until you got your ass kicked so many times by those other guys." Toadester giggled evilly.

"Fuck off ya fucktard!" Omochao grunted.

"Okay fine, motherucker." Toadester said.

**BLOODBATH CHALLENGE:**

**THE TURBINATOR**

Mario stops by the jet engine, he looks around he realizes he was now inside a huge cage with the jet engine on the otherside and a the side where it was had "DANGER" writen on a yellow and black square in front of it. The jet engine bigs to spin it's blades at full speed, Mario could feel a wind tring to suck everything in from where the danger zone was located. Next a large Koopa with big muscles, a green shell filled with spikes, horns, sharp teeth, red hair green scales on his head except around the muzzle; he was dressed like a pimp, with a jacket, a hat, sunglasses over his eyes, jewel rings on his fingers and holding a staff with a jewel on it.

"Hello pimps and playas, y'all know who I am!" the huge koopa spoke. "That's right, the bishop of blood and carnage, King Bowser! Now back to this baby, this is a Bloodbath Challange that I like to call "The Turbinator"! All you have to do is simple, just toss some mothfucker into this here jet engine and move that ass away from the danger zone at thirty thousand Gs!"

Then a smaller female koopa wearing a stripped skin tight suit with spikes over her chest, pink scales on her head, small horns, a pink ribbon with white polka dots on top of her head, sunglasses over her blue eyes, a pink pearl neckalace and bracelets, and high heeled shoes, appears walking over to Bowser.

"What's going on dear? Can't you see I'm-" Bowser was cut off when the female koopa known as Wendy O. Koopa grabbed her father. "Oh hey! Hey! I'm talking to the people here and-"

Then Wendy throws Bowser over her shoulder toward the jet engine as he screams in terror but grabs onto the side of it.

"You bitch! I'm so gonna bitch slap your ass once I-" Bowser yelled until he started slippering. "AWWWWWWW HELLLLL NOOOOOOO!" he ends up slippering and falls into the spinning blades of the jet engine, and gets reduced into a bloody juice.

Wendy then turns to Mario and the cameras and winks flitingly and leaves in a sexy way.

"Okay, so the rules of the Turbinator are pretty simple: just toss as many assholes as you can into the jet engine in order to score before time runs out!" Toadester said.

"Yeah, but you've also have to avoid getting onto the danger zone, otherwise you could get sucked into your own death!" Omochao explained.

"Ready...GO!" Both commentators gave the starting cue.

Mario sees a bunch of enemies jumping into the cage, the plumber grins evilly as he grabs a thug and throws him over his shoulder against the group, knocking them over to the danger zone.

The enemies scream in terror as they were all sucked into the jet engine and into their death by getting reduced into a bloody mess by the jet engine's blades.

"Awesome slaughter there!" Toadester commented.

"Come on, more, more!" Omochao commented.

Mario sees more enemies jumping into the cage trying to take them down, but the plumber manages to grab one and throws him over his shoulder onto the other enemies, except some managed to dodge. The unlucky ones ended up falling into the danger zone and get sucked to their death by getting reduced into a bloody mess!

"Oh yeah, big fucking genocide move there!" Omochao commented.

"We all want to see more!" Toadester commented.

Mario then dispatches the other enemies by throws one of them over his shoulder at the others, they end up falling onto the danger zone and get sucked to their death, as they were reduced into a bloody mess by the jet engine's blades.

"One minute left!" Toadester commented.

"That's how long your ex-wife used to fuck you on your honey moon!" Omochao laughed.

"All I have to do is pull the trigger!" Toadester said.

"That's all ya have to do!" Omochao said.

Mario keeps on tossing more enemies into the jet engine, reducing every enemy into a bloody mess by it's fast spinning blades, showing absolutly no mercy. The enemies try to fight back, but it was no use, Mario was just to fast for them.

"30 seconds left, I'm gonna do it!" Toadester said.

"You should!" Omochao said.

Mario keeps killing more enemies by throwing them into the jet engine.

"10 seconds, your numbers are livid!" Toadester said.

"Yours isn't!" Omochao said.

Mario carries on with the killing spree by throwing them into the jet engine.

"5 seconds so exciting!" Toadester said.

"Just do it!" Omochao said.

Mario then tosses the last wave of enemies into the jet enginebefore time runs out.

"And it's OVER!" Toadester screamed in excitment and pulls the trigger.

"OW, you FUCKER YOU SHOT ME!" Omochao yelled in pain and anger.

"What did you expect fucktard that I was gonna shoot myself?" Toadester asked.

**END OF BLOODBATH CHALLENGE**

The jet engine was turned off and lifted off the area and the cage opens up, allowing Mario to move on.

"Impressive, most impressive!" XIII said. "You've beat the Bloodbath Challenge ot quiet a huge score, now it's time to move on!"

"Got it!" Mario said and he presses on into the Central Station building.

**To be continued...**

A/N: That's all for now folks, see you in the next part!


	4. Central Station Carnage: Part 2

A/N: I do not own Mario, Sonic or Mad World, Nintendo and SEGA owns them!

**Episode 2**

**Central Station Carnage: Part 2**

**(BGM: Survive – Mad World)**

"Mario has managed to get inside the train station ready to send more motherfuckers to hell!" Toadester said.

"Time to see what he's gonna do next!" Omochao said.

Mario walks into the train station when a Koopa Troopa appears in his way, it attacks with a pipe, but Mario dodges and slices it's head off with his chainsaw.

As he continues on, he sees an oil drum and then a thug running toward him. Mario gets an idea, he picks up the oil drum and slams it down on the thug.

"Whoa! Mario sure is hot stuff! Look at that asshole with his upper body trapped in an oil drum!" Toadester commented.

"Yeah, now Mario can make a bitch out of him with another killing combo move!" Omochao said.

Then Mario picks up another traffic sign and stabs it through the oil drum and through the thug's head, causing him to cry in pain. Next he picks him up and tosses him toward a warp pipe.

"It's Piranha feeding time!" Toadester cried.

Then a Piranha Plant pops out from the warp pipe and devours the thug, blood dripping and splattering all over the place.

"Wooah! Now that's what I call carnage!" Omochao commented.

Mario moves on, he encounters some Goombas but they didn't last long as Mario grabed them one by one and threw them onto a rose bush.

"Hey Mario!" XIII called him through the transmitter. "Here's a little present for you, for doing such a great job, I hope this will make your game more intresting!"

"What?" Mario demanded.

Then he notices a small capsule appear next to a wall, inside was a square with what looked like a baseball bat filled with nails all over it.

"Break open that capsule and you will get your present!" XIII said.

Mario wasted no time, he breaks open the capsule and suddenly on his hand, he was holding a baseball bat with nails all over.

"Congratulations, you've got a Spiked Bat!" XIII said. "As the game progresses you'll be supplied with such weaponory that will give you an assistance throughout the games. Sadly they don't last for too long, so use them wisely!"

"Spikd Bat huh? Thanks, I guess..." Mario said.

"You're welcome, good luck!" XIII said.

And with that, Mario noticed a group of enemies heading toward hi way, the psycho plumber dicides to use his new weapon against them. Mario starts battering every enemy in his way with his spiked bat.

"AAAARGH!" the enemies cried as their bodies were being reduced to a bloody mess by Mario's spiked bat.

"And Mario's on a rampage with his new spiked bat!" Toadester said.

"Mario makes a good baseball player!" Omochao said.

"You really think so?" Toadester asked.

"Not really, ecause Mario would end up killing the other team and then kill his own entire team, senselessly, like a brainless motherfucker!" Omochao said.

"Point taken!" Toadester said.

"RAAAAH!" Mario battle cried as he slams his spiked bat onto a Koopa Troopa, knocking it onto the train tracks.

"Ow, ya little motherfucker I-" Koopa Troopa was inturropted when he was suddenly ran over by a train.

Mario pants in exaustion as he tries to rest for a while, when suddenly he hears loud roaring sounds. "What the hell?" Mario demanded.

Then a giant wearing a bull mask, with sharp looking horns on his head and carring a large Double Chainsaw bursts out of the train, swinging his deadly weapon around.

"And here comes the Mini-boss Big Bull Guy!" Toadester cried.

"You know what that means?" Omochao asked.

"Yes, it's..."

"RODEO TIME!" They both cried.

"I'll tear you to bits!" Big Bull Guy threatened with his Double Chainsaw.

Mario puts away his Spiked Bat, carring it on his back and brings out his chainsaw.

**MINI-BOSS BATTLE:**

**MARIO VS. BIG BULL GUY**

Big Bull Guy comes at Mario charging with his Double chainsaw. Mario dodges it and lands a swift kick in the chin, giving damge but minor. Big Bull Guy then jumps up high into the air and dives toward Mario with a ground pound, but Mario dodges and Big Bull Guy hits the ground, leaving a large cracking on it.

"RAAAAAAH!" Mario swings his chainsaw at Big Bull Guy from behind.

"OOOOOOOUGH!" Big Bull Guy got slashed in the back by Mario's chainsaw, taking some damage as blood gushes out from the wound on his back.

"Oh yeah! Go Mario, tame and finish off that fucker!" Omochao cheered.

"This is quite the rodeo! Come on Mario, put yout back into it!" Toadester cheered.

Big Bull Guy recovers and swings his Double Chainsaw at Mario. The Plumber once again dodged by jumping high into the air and kicks him in the face hard.

"OW!" Big Bull guy cried and backaway in pain, as he took some damage from Mario's kick.

Mario then charges at Big Bull Guy while he was stuned and starts punching and kicking all over his large body.

"OW! OW! OW! OW! OW! OW!" Big Bull Guy cried in pain taking damage from Mario's attacks.

"Mario sure is giving Big Bull Guy some trouble wouldn't you say?" Toadester asked.

"Agreed, never seen a guy taming a bull like that before!" Omochao said.

Big Bull Guy was getting beatten by Mario, but as he did he flew into a rage. "RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Big Bull Guy suddenly bursted up energy and blew Mario away.

"Whoa! And Big Bull Guy is all pissed off!" Omochao commented.

"Speaking of piss, I need to take a piss!" Toadester said.

"And miss the whole action? Man, you suck!" Omochao said.

"I know you do, but what do I?" Toadester asked.

"Fucker..." Omochao murmured.

Mario was blow away into the station's public bathroom, after he recovered he noticed some Shy Guys, Koopa Troopas and Thugs on toilets and stuff.

"Look! A fucker to kill, let's get him!" A thug cried and ran toward Mario, followed by everyone else.

Mario brings out his Spiked Bat and beats the living crap out of them, he swings his bat a Shy Guy and he gets blown into a toilet and gets his head stuck. Next Mario flushes the toilet and the Shy Guy screams in terror as he was reduced to a bloody mess while being flushed down the toilet.

"Let's go motherfucker!" A Koopa Troopa dashes toward Mario, but the plumber grabed hima and does the same thing to him what he did the to Shy Guy.

"AAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRGH!" The Koopa Troopa cried as he was reduced to a bloody mess while being flushed down the toilet.

Mario then suddenly gets hit in the face by urine coming out from a Thug, who had his pants down, showing his penis.

"Piss off motherfucker!" The thug laughed evilly.

Furious, Mario ran toward the thug and slices his penis off with his chainsaw. The thug screams in pain as blood gushes out from where his penis used to be. Mario then end sup flushing the thug down the toilet, reducing him into a bloody mess.

"Hey! He did my idea!" Omochao commented.

"What did I miss?" Toadester said as he got back from the bathroom.

"Mario slicing a guy's penis off and flush some fuckers down the throne." Omochao said.

"Really? Cuz I've ended up flushing some fuckers down the throne too!" Toadester said.

"Aw man!" Omochao said.

Mario looked proud at his handy work when suddenly Big Bull Guy bursted through the bathroom wall, pissed off.

"This time YOU'RE GOING TO DIE!" Big Bull Guy battle cried as he charges toward Mario.

Mario brings out his chainsaw and charges toward Big Bull Guy.

The two fighters end clashing with their chainsaw and Double Chainsaw, as they lock into a power struggle.

"Whoa! Mario and the Big Bull Guy just locked themselves up in a power struggle!" Toadester commented.

"50 coins say Mario will slice off his head and win the power struggle!" Omochao said.

"You're on!" Toadester said, when he realised something. "Wait a minute..."

The power struggle lasted for 2 minutes, until Mario ends up winning the power struggle and knock the Double Chainsaw off Big Bull Guy's hands, then he proceds to slicing his head off with his chainsaw, killing Big Bull Guy.

"HAH! Mario fucked up Big Bull Guy! Now pay up!" Omochao said.

"Fine...you ass!" Toadester murmured as he payed Omochao 50 coins.

**END OF MINI-BOSS BATTLE**

Mario continues on through the train station, he sees another Shy Guy block his way and attacks with a pipe, but Mario dodges and grabs him. Mario finishes off the Shy Guy by pushing his upper body back down to his legs until he end sup breaking the Shy Guy's spine.

Mario then engages into a another battle with an Egg Pawn, it throws punches at Mario, but the plumber parries with them, then Mario finsihes it off by slicing it in half with his chainsaw.

Suddenly he hears the sounds of trains speeding over his head. Mario looks up and sees more train tracks on a platforms up above. He also noticed that the trains had turbo engines, that was making them move around in a fast pace.

"Yo, yo, yo! What we got right here is garanteed pure satisfaction for your ass!" a familiar monster like voice spoke. "A Dee-Whizzle exclusive: the world's fastest express train! A-to-the-motherfucking K. A., the Rocket Reamer!"

"Oh boy! It's my favourite time of the day!" Toadester said.

"Really? What time is it?" Omochao asked.

"Try to guess!" Toadester said.

"Mmmm...I give up, what is it?" Omochao asked.

"Bloodbath Challenge time!" Toadester said.

"Big deal, now's my turn to take a dump!" Omochao said.

**BLOODBATH CHALLENGE**

**ROCKET REAMER**

Mario wasted no time, he quickly climbed all the way up to the platform above, where shockingly he meets up with King Bowser, who even tough he was thrown into his death in the Turbinator challenge, he shows up alive again.

"Hell yeah pimps and playas, King Bowser is here to learn y'all a little somethin, somethin in the methods of mayhem!" Bowser said. "All you've got to do to turn some motherfucker out, is to toss his punk ass in front of the train, then watch his ass get reamed at 120 miles per hour, whish is, incidentily, only about half as fast as I do my reaming, ain't that right dear?"

Wendy O. Koopa noded in agreement as she walks up to her dad and then...

"What the...?" Suddenly Bowser was thrown toward the train tracks by Wendy. "AWWWWWWWWWWWWWW HEEEELLLLLLLLLLLLL NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

King Bowser was reamed by a train and his body was immidiatly splattered into a bloody mess. Wendy turns to Mario and the cameras and winks flirtingly before she took her leave in a sexy way.

"Oh yeah! The Rocket Reamer is an awesome challenge where you can make more mince meat then any other challenge so far!" Toadester commented.

"Oh boy! Just in time!" Omochao said as he got back from his bathroom break.

"GO!" they both shouted.

The Rocket Reamer challenge began as enemies jump onto the battle field and attack Mario. The plumber begins his killing spree by tossing as many enemies as he can onto the train tracks. Then the trains came moveing a really fast speed, reaming any enemies on the tracks, splattering them to bits along with blood.

"Woo! Bon voyage motherfucker!" Toadester commented.

"Yeah, have a nice trip to hell!" Omochao commented.

Mario moves onto the next round as he continues to beat up and toss as many enemies as he can onto the traintracks, until the trains came and reamed them, more blood and body parts splatering all over.

"Mario carries on with the killing spree as he continues to toss some poor suckers to their doom as they get reamed by a train moving at 120 miles per hour!" Toadester said.

"Hey! You've copied that last part from King Bowser!" Omochao said.

"Yeah so?" Toadester asked.

"...never mind..." Omochao said.

Mario continues on with the killing spree, tossing enemies to their doom, get reamed by trains, blood and body part splatering, blah, blah, blah. Until finally he completes the last round.

"And it's OVER!" Toadester cried as he pulled the trigger.

"OW you FUCKER you SHOT ME!" Omochao roared furiously.

"What did you expect fucktard, that I was gonna shoot myself?" Toadester asked.

**END OF BLOODBATH CHALLENGE**

Mario dusts his hands off after he was done with the bloodbth challenge as he was covered in blood. "These bloodbath challenges are too easy, don't you guys have anything more...challenging?"

"Well, get ready Mario, you're about to encounter the boss!" XIII said through the transmitter.

Mario then notices a bell appear in front of him, with a menssage saying "Hit the Bell to face the Boss: Little Guy". Mario dashes toward it and punches the bell with his mechanical arm, activating the boss challenge.

**To be continued...**

A/N: Next time, Mario will take down the first boss: Little Guy! Stay tooned! R&R, please!


	5. First Boss Battle: Little Guy

A/N: Don't even think that I actually own Mario, Sonic or Mad World, otherwise I'll slice your head off with a chainsaw!

**Episode 3**

**First Boss Battle: Little Guy**

Mario finds himself standing on the Rocket Reamer arena hanging from the ceiling of the train station as a train shows up droping off a ginourmous mutated Shy Guy, wearing gray clothes, his mask was slitly broken, droll coming out of the mouth and was carrying a chain with a giant piked ball. It was Little Guy, the number 178 raking Deathwatch contestant and the ruler of the Central Station.

"You know what I don't get? Why do they call him Little Guy when he's so fucking big?" Omochao asked.

"I think it's supposed to be ironic!" Toadester answered.

"What?" Omochao asked.

"You know? The use of words to express something other then and especially the oposite of the literal meaning, usually resulting into a humouristic or sardonic litterary style or form!" Toadester explained.

"You've got beatten up a lot at school haven't you?" Omochao glared.

"Yes..." Toadester said saddly.

"I knew it." Omochao said.

Little Guy picks up the train car whish he was laing on. Using his amazing strengh, he hurls it at Mario, but the psychotic plumber brough out his chainsaw and sliced the car in half, saving himself from massive injury. Mario then puts away his chainsaw as he dusts his hands off and ready to confront Little Guy.

"I'll murdalize you!" Little Guy said in a drooling tone.

**BOSS BATTLE:**

**MARIO VS. LITTLE GUY**

**(BGM: MAD WORLD – Mad World)**

Little Guy comes chargin toward Mario as he swings his metal psiked ball at him. Mario barely managed to dodge it, he charges at Little Guy and slashes his legs with his chainsaw.

"Oug...oh...of...!" Little Guy cried in pain from Mario's attack.

Mario slashes his legs once more, giving him some more damage, Little Guy cries in pain as blood gushes out of the wounds on his legs. Little Guy then jumps high into the air.

"Uh oh!" Mario murmured, he tries to run but Little Guy ends up butt landing on him.

"Oh boy! Mario's in big trouble now!" Toadester said.

"Hell yeah!" Omochao said. "You all know what comes after that right?"

Mario manages to pop his head out from under Little Guy's giant butt, but...

"I'll murdulize you!" Little Guy ends up ripping a loud fart on Mario.

"_Fucking gross!_" Mario complained in his mind but manages to squeeze out from under Little Guy's butt and escape from his fart cloud.

Little Guy gets up and swings his metalic spiked ball at Mario, but the plumber manages to jump over it and swings his spiked bat at Litte Guy in the gut, giving him more damage.

Little Guy cries in pain, he jumps up into the air and tries to butt stomp him but...

"Oh no you don't!" Mario this time pulls out his chainsaw and shoves it right up Little Guy's anus.

"!" Little Guys cried in terrible pain as blood gushes out of his anus.

"Did you see that? THAT'S DISGUSTING!" Todeatser cried.

"You mean...DISGUSTINGLY AWESOME!" Omochao said.

Little Guy holds his hand over his bleeding anus in pain and he sees Mario grinning evilly at him as he smokes his cigarette.

"What's the matter? Got nothing left?" Mario asked while smoking.

"I'LL MURDALIZE YOU!" Little Guy roared and swing shis hand at Mario.

Mario didn't have time to dodge and was caught under Little Guy's grip as he tries to escape from it, resulting into a power struggle.

30 seconds later, Mario escape from Little Guy's grip as he jumps up into the air and does a combo chainsaw punch onto Little Guy's mouth. The boss cries in agony as blood gushes out from his mouth while Mario kept the spining blade of his chainsaw firmly in place before he removes it. Little Guy collapsed on his butt, bleeding everywhere Mario attacked him.

"And Mario just won another power struggle!" Todester said.

"Pretty awesome indeed! Now it's time for the finishing move!" Omochao said.

Mario picks up the chain with the spiked iron ball and swings it around and around at Little Guy's face 100 times really fast, smashing his mask to bits, revealing his hideous face. Disgusted, Mario finishes him off by slaming the spiked ball down on his head, crushing it to bits and blood splattering everywhere.

"Oh yeah! Nothing better then finishing your enemy off by giving them a taste of their own medicine!" Omochao commented.

"What medicine?" Toadester asked.

"Oh for fucking God's sake, I meant using their enemy's own weapon against them!" Omochao said irritated.

"Oh..." Toadester said.

Mario stood there victoriously as he watched Little Guy's lifeless body collapse on the floor with the spiked ball attached to his shoulders. His ranking number increased from 223 to 178, as he smokes peacefully before leaving the Central Station. Little Guy's lifeless body remains on the arena.

**To be continued...**

A/N: And with that Mario has defeated his first boss! New challenges away him and more blood and carnage awaits! Tune in next time! R&R, please!


	6. There's 'no pissing' in my contract?

A/N: I do not own Mario, Sonic the Hedgehog or Mad World. They all belong to Nintendo and SEGA.

**There's 'no pissing' in my contract?**

"Mario? Are you there? Mario?"

Mario ran down the street after he left the communicator with XIII down on the table. He quickly hides behind a trash bin. He then pulls out some sort of fireworks rocket, he lights it up and then runs back to get the communicator as the rocket flew up into the night sky.

Mario returns to where he left the communicator and places it back in his ear.

"Mario! Where did you go?" XIII demanded.

"I had to take a piss." Mario lied. "What? There's 'no pissing' in my contract?"

"There are over ten thousand cameras in this city Mario, most of them put there by government to deter criminals, others by store owners and alike." XIII explains. "Deathwatch controls use them to monitor the games, they also score your points, and of course, we are watching too. Only…"

"Cameras can't see every nook and crany, I get it." Mario interrupted. "So, you want me to hold it unless you're there to catch every last drop?"

"The only thing my client is concerned about is how game control sees you." XIII explains. "This morning's contestants met an untimely death which meant a considerable financial loss for us. We wouldn't want to lose you too, just because game control deemed you…suspicious."

"And here I thought I meant something to you, and now I find out it's all about the money…I feel so dirty…" Mario said disappointed.

"Why Mario, we just want you to enjoy the game! No! Call it: a 'sport'!" XIII said.

"Of course, like polo, with chainsaws." Mario said. "Oh, don't you worry XIII, I may be a rookie at your little 'sport', but I'm a fast learner!"

"Now that is just what I wanted to hear from you!" XIII said happily.

"Yeah, so let's get going shall we? Wouldn't want to keep the audience waiting!" Mario said as he heads for his next destination: Downtown.

A/N: Yeah, I know it's a little short, but don't worry, the next part will be all about death, blood, gore and kills! So stay tuned for the next chapter of **MAD WORLD: MARIO AND SONIC AT THE DEATHWATCH GAMES**! R&R, please.


	7. Downtown Bloodshed: Part 1

A/N: I do not own Mario, Sonic or Madworld.

**Episode 4**

**Downtown Bloodshed: Part 1**

**(BGM: Come with it - MadWorld)**

"So what's in store for us today?" Toadster asked

"The same as always: Mario has got to kill every sucker he sees in many more ways than one before he can take down the boss." Omochao Mister explained

"Uh-huh." Toadster said.

"Then, he can take a little time in building up his score by killing all the remaining enemies in the goriest ways as possible!" Omochao explained.

"Instead of just having little enemies to kill?" Toadster asked.

"Exactly!" Omochao said.

Mario arrives at the Downtown of Varrigan City, he finds a Koopa Troopa charging up to him, Mario spots a tire, he grabs it and lands it on the Koopa Troopa, trapping him. Then Mario grabs the Koopa Troopa and then dumps him into a flaming drum.

"!" The Koopa Troopa screamed in agony as he was burned to ashes in the flaming drum.

"Mmmm, I smell some roasted asshole!" Toadster joked.

"I remember making roasted asshole once, but got sick for a whole year and only got better after barfing like a million times into the toilet." Omochao Mister said.

"Are you a cannibal or something?" Toadster reacted.

"No, I just got fucking sick from hearing roasted asshole back then." Omochao Mister snapped.

"Then how come you're not sick now?" Toadster asked.

"I got over it like yesterday, dumbass." Omochao Mister grumbled.

Mario continues on, he finds an Egg Pawn and an Egg Fighter beating the crap out of each other until they notice Mario. They both charge at Mario, but Mario dodges, he grabs them both and throws them into the garbage can, the lid falls down, slicing them in half, destroying them both.

"Come on!" Mario taunted the next group of enemies.

The enemies charge at Mario, but Mario beats the crap out of them, then slices them in half with his arm chainsaw, rips their hearts out and snaps their necks and backs.

"Oh, someone just had a heart attack!" Toadster joked.

"Heart attack? Mario just fucking ripped that asshole's fucking heart out of his chest!" Omochao Mister retorted.

"Like I said: Heart Attack!" Toadster said cheerfully.

As Mario continues on, he acquires a spiked bat, he then uses it to beat up more enemies and swing it at them, sending them flying into the ocean.

"Ya know? It's a bad idea to swim out in the ocean, it's got parasites in it!" Toadster said.

"I remember getting tossed into the ocean once, I had to get appointed juts to get all my skin and limbs back on." Omochao Mister said.

"Seriously? How the hell can you survive all that shit?" Toadtser asked.

"That's a secret." Omochao Mister chuckled.

After getting enough points, Mario noticed something come out of the ground, what appeared to be a giant pressing machine with spikes on the presser.

"My proud Pimps, Playas and Pain Pouveiars, the party don't get started until someone spikes the punch, am I right?" King Bowser's voice spoke out. "Which is why, I bring to you, the motherfuckin' DEATH PRESS! So y'all bitches better hold on to your seatbelts. Cuz somebody's about to become a motherfuckin' pancake in this piece!"

"Oh boy! It's my favorite time of the day!" Toadster said.

"Time to go take a leak?" Omochao Mister asked.

"Nope!" Toadster said.

"Time to take a dump?" Omochao Mister asked.

"Nuh uh." Toadster said.

"I give up, what time is it?" Omochao Mister asked.

"Bloodbath Challenge Time!" Toadster said.

"Whatever." Omochao Mister said unexcited. "If you need me, I'll be taking a dump until it's over."

"Predictable…" Toadster sighted.

**BLOODBATH CHALLENGE**

**DEATH PRESS**

Mario was ready as King Bowser makes his epic entrance.

"It's my baby, the one and only King Bowser the bishop of blood and carnage!" King Bowser said. "Today, I'm bringing y'all a recipe for good times: all you've got to do is toss some G's ass into the press when the time is right, and get a bloody sundae! Just don't get caught in the punch yourself baby! Ya feel me?"

Then Wendy O. Koopa comes in and grabs King Bowser. "Hey, whatcha' doin'?" Wendy tosses King Bowser into the press. "AAAAAAAAAAAW HELLLLLLL NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" King Bowser screamed as the punch mashes him into a bloody sundae.

Wendy winks at the camera before walking off. Mario prepares for the challenge. He had 3 minutes to play.

"Alright! The objective of the Death Press is to toss as many assholes into the press and watch your score skyrocket!" Toadster explained.

"And at the same time, avoid getting punched yourself or you're fucked!" Omochao Mister said.

The challenge begins, as enemies appear everywhere and attack Mario. Mario grabs one by one and tosses them into the press, and after 15 seconds, the press mashes and kills the enemies who were tossed in. Increasing the score, and making the place all even bloodier.

He manages to get at least 3 or 4 enemies before the press reacts, while Toadster and Omochao Mister continue to commentate.

"Geez, Mario throws like a little girl!" Toadster said.

"Are you kidding? Mario THROWS little girls! That was just a bad toss." Omochao Mister said.

The challenge continues, Mario notices something nearby, it looked like a brief case with the word "money" on it.

"That's a money case Mario!" XIII explained. "Use it to gather a group of enemies into one place for an easy kill!"

Mario had an evil grin, he grabs the money case and tosses it into the press, luring just about every single enemy in and fighting each other over the money. Until the press crushes all of them at once in one go.

"That's the trick that stopped me cold in the 98 games!" Omochao Mister reacted and looks hypnotized. "All that money…all that pretty, pretty money…"

The challenge continued on until time was up.

"And it's over!" Toadster fires the gun.

"OW! You fucker! You shot me!" Omochao Mister yelled in rage and pain.

"What did you expect fucktard? Ya though I was gonna shoot myself?" Toadster demanded.

**END OF BLOODBATH CHALLENGE**

A/N: That's all for now! Stay tuned for part 2, and remember: R&R!


	8. Downtown Bloodshed: Part 2

A/N: Mario, Sonic and MadWorld belong to Nintendo and Sega/Sonic Team respectively. I only own my own OCs and nothing more.

**Episode 5**

**Downtown Bloodshed: Part 2**

**(BGM: Come with it - MadWorld)**

"And welcome back once again to Deathwatch!" Toadster announced. "And as you can plainly see, Mario is still on a killing spree against a bunch of unfortunate fuckers!"

"Heh, it's almost as if these guys are just begging to die, seriously…" Omochao said.

Mario rips a Koopa Troopa's spine out in a violent manner, as blood gushes and spills all over him and the floor, he then jumps on the back of a thug, wraps the spine around his neck and strangles him until he decapitates him, as even more blood gushes all over.

"Come here bitch!" a Goomba wearing a helmet with a spike on top comes charging at Mario full speed.

Mario simply side-stepped, causing the Goomba to trip over Mario's foot and fall flat on his face. Mario then stabs the Spiked Goomba from behind with his chainsaw.

Next a Thug and an Egg Fight come charging at Mario with Chainsaw Swords, Mario dodges their attacks and slices their arms off, causing them to scream in agony as blood and oil gushes out and they lose their weapons, Mario finishes them both off by smashing their heads against each other, literally.

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAW!" a familiar cry echoed through the air.

"What the hell?" Mario gawked. "I thought I already killed that guy?"

"Oh Mario…there's more than one Big Bull Guy!" XIII chuckeled, as three Big Bull Guys appeared and confronted Mario. "Here's a hint, decapitate all three of them and you'll get a nice surprise!"

"Good enough for me." Mario grinned evilly as he takes out his cigarette and brings out his chainsaw. "Come and get me, bitches!"

**MINI-BOSS BATTLE**

**MARIO VS. THE BIG BULL GUY TRIO**

"And it's Mario against THREE Big Bull Guys!" Toadster announced.

"It's fucked up, we know!" Omochao said. "But if Mario can decapitate them both, he'll get a special surprise!"

"And so, without further ado…" Toadster pauses.

"It's…RODEO TIME!" Both Toadster and Omochao shouted at the top of their lungs.

The three Big Bull Guys charge at Mario with their Double Chainsaws, but Mario side-rolls out of their way, avoiding their attacks. Mario then attacks the first Big Bull Guy, by slashing his chainsaw in the back, causing him to scream in pain. But then, the second Big Bull Guy ends up ramming against Mario from the left side, with a headbutt, knocking him to the side.

"Dammit!" Mario cursed, as he recovers from the attack.

The third Big Bull Guy jumps high into the air and attacks Mario with, his Double Chainsaw. Mario dodges it, so the attack hit the ground, leaving a big mark on it. Mario slashes at him with his chainsaw, damaging him, as well causing him to scream in agony.

The first and second Big Bull Guys charge at Mario, but Mario jumps over their heads and Ground Pounds them on top of the first Big Bull Guy, knocking him down to the ground. And while he was pinned down, Mario stabs his chainsaw in the back of his neck, decapitating the first Big Bull Guy, as blood is sent gushing out.

"And the first Big Bull Guy is down for the count!" Toadster announced.

"Yeah, but can he do the same for the other two?" Omochao asked.

"Let's find out!" Toadster says.

The battle goes on, and because the first Big Bull Guy was dead, the remaining two become even more brutal against Mario. The second Big Bull Guy delivers a deadly combo with his Double Chainsaw, but Mario dodges it and punches him on the side with his mecha arm, causing some internal damage to the ribs.

The third Big Bull Guy jumps up high and tries to land on top of Mario, but Mario simply rolls out of the way, except when the third Big Bull Guy landed on the ground, he unleashed a devastating shockwave, which knocked Mario down to the ground.

"Arrrgh…" Mario groaned, as he recovers from the attack.

The second Big Bull Guy comes charging at him with his horns, Mario charges back and grabs him by the horns, resulting into a power struggle.

"Oh boy! I'm getting to the edge of my seat just watching these power struggles!" Toadster commentated.

"I remember doing something like this back in the days." Omochao said. "I fell into a coma for 100 days once."

The power struggle lasted for 3 minutes, Mario ends up winning by twisting the second Big Bull Guy's head, while holding his horns, thus snapping his neck. Then he finishes off by ripping it off its shoulders, with more blood spilling all over.

"Oh! And Mario wins another power struggle, yadda, yadda, yadda…" Toadster said.

"I don't think your heart's in it, anymore." Omochao commented.

"It gets kind of repetitive and hard to think of what to say you know?" Toadster said. "Anyway, we're down to the last Big Bull Guy!"

The last Big Bull Guy was now royally freaking pissed, as he powers up to the max, and his eyes glow red of anger. He charges at Mario while dragging his Double Chainsaw on the ground, heating it up. Mario does the same with his own Chainsaw. The two fighters clash against each other, using their powered-up chainsaws, sending sparks flying all over.

"Ooooh, look at the size of those sparks!" Omochao said.

"At this rate, their gonna burn this place up, like it's…uh…" Toadster tries to say something. "…uh…something-or-other…dammit…"

"Man, that is weak…" Omochao said.

"Oh, suck my dick, motherfucker!" Toadster flames at Omochao.

The battle continues on, Mario and the last Big Bull Guy have it out like there's no tomorrow. Ultimately it leads down to the final power struggle, which lasted for 4 minutes. Once again, Mario wins the power struggle, by destroying the last Big Big Guy's chainsaw, and decapitates him, causing blood to splatter all over.

"HE DID IT!" Toadster shouted.

"Of course he did it, fuckerzoid!" Omochao said. "I saw that coming already!"

"Bastard…" Toadtser flamed.

"Bitch…" Omochao flamed back.

**END OF MINI-BOSS BATTLE**

"Well done Mario." XIII said. "Here's your reward!"

A nearby door opens, revealing an item box with the picture of a pair of daggers on it.

"Go ahead and pop it open!" XIII said.

Mario did so, and then, a pair of large sharp daggers appears on Mario's hands. "Nice!" he says.

"Slice and dice some fools, with these pair of Daggers, and have some more bloody enjoyment!" XIII said. "Try it out on those fools now!"

"No need to tell me twice!" Mario said as he charges at enemies with his new weapons.

"And Mario's got some new killing tools!" Toadster announced.

"And the killing spree is still on!" Omochao announced as well.

The battle went on as Mario slaughters more enemies using his new weapons, the enemies scream in agony as they lose their limbs and their blood spill all over the place. Just then, he notices what appears to be a giant dart board rising from the ground.

"Marks, tricks, pimps, playas! Holla if you can hear me! I am proud to present to you the most marvelous of bar room games: MAN DARTS! Spent three years into making this baby almost as impressive as yours truly!" King Bowser's voice announced.

"Oh boy! It's Bloodbath challenge time again folks!" Toadster announced in excitement.

"I'm really embarrassed to admit that I can't read…" Omochao moaned.

"Really? That's pathetic!" Toadster said.

"I blame our schools." Omochao replied apathetically.

**BLOODBATH CHALLENGE**

**MAN DARTS**

Mario walks up to the giant dart board, King Bowser appears and makes his speech. "And y'all know who yours truly is! That's right, King Motherfuckin' Bowser, stop starin'! Now, all y'all gotta do is swing some fat bat at some fat ass, and launch that motherfucker at the board! We keep scorin' just like we do in darts so you just worry about hittin' it, and quitin' it, you feel me?"

Then Wendy O. Koopa shows up carrying a spiked bat, she walks up to King Bowser.

"And speaking of hittin' it…" King Bowser notices Wendy. "Hey dear, whatcha doin? You know I don't need no bat, I've got my own and all-"

Wendy interrupts him by swinging the spiked bat at her dad, sending him flying toward the board.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWWWWW HEEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLL NAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAW!" King Bowser screamed as he landed head first right in the center of the board, leaving a bloody mess on it.

Wendy then turns to the cameras and winks before leaving.

The Bloodbath challenge begins as Mario picks up his own bat and starts swinging it at enemies, sending them flying toward the dart board, scoring big time.

"That bat may be happy, but the asshole who just got hit just got a whole case of bursting veins!" Toadster laughed.

Then Mario manages to get a bullseye, as an enemy landed in the center.

"Bulls-fuckin-eye!" Omochao shouted.

The challenge went on, as Mario keeps sending more fools flying at the board, scoring up big, while the two commentators continue on commenting.

"That's how you put a bat to the bastard!" Toadster commented.

It just kept going on until the challenge was over.

"And it's over!" Toadster pulled the trigger.

"OW! You FUCKER! YOU SHOT ME!" Omochao yelled.

"What did you expect fucktard, that I was gonna shoot myself?" Toadster asked.

**END OF BLOODBATH CHALLENGE**

After the challenge was over, the bell serving as the Boss Switch finally reveals itself.

"Oh boy! It's BOSS BATTLE TIME!" Toadster announced.

"Finally! I thought we'd never get to this part!" Omochao said.

Mario walks over to the bell and punches it with all his strength, triggering the boss battle.

**To be continued…**

A/N: Next time, Mario's gonna battle the next boss: Fang the Sniper! R&R please!


	9. Second Boss Battle: Fang the Sniper

A/N: I don't own anything at all…

**Episode 6**

**Second Boss Battle: Fang the Sniper**

Mario remained alert, as tall metal fences appear, surrounding him. A purple weasel in a cowboy hat, brown boots and gloves and wielding a pair of guns suddenly jumps out of nowhere and starts grinding over the rail on the fence, taunting Mario before jumping off and landing in the arena. It's the number 124 ranked Deathwatch contestant, Fang the Sniper, the gun slinging cowboy weasel and ruler of Downtown Verrigan City.

"So this is the cowboy's tenth time here today, becoming a veteran fighter having eliminated about 14 contestants so far this season at lightning speed!" Toadster announced.

"Oh…how I just HATE that prick!" Omochao cursed. "When we fought, that dirty bastard kicked me in "sweet spots" and left me unable to fight for a week. My nuts now feel like two balls of yarn, do ya know how fucking hard two balls of yarn are?!"

"Howdy rookie!" the weasel known as Fang the Sniper greeted Mario with a smug grin.

Both Mario and Fang got into their fighting stance.

**BOSS BATTLE:**

**MARIO VS. FANG THE SNIPER**

**(BGM: MADWORLD – Madworld)**

The battle began as Mario charged at Fang and threw a punch at him; Fang dodged by jumping high and landed on the rail. Fang pulled out his guns and shoot at Mario while grinding on the rail. The plumber dodged the incoming bullets.

"Look at that cowboy go!" Omochao cheered almost sarcastically.

"He makes walking on fences look easy!" Toadster commented.

"Pffft, I could do that, if it wasn't for my "condition"." Omochao said.

"You wished you were back in the games, huh?" Toadster asked.

"Fuck no, already got too many scars for that." Omochao declined.

Back in the fight, Mario dodged every bullet Fang shot at him, while he was still grinding on top of the fence, until he jumps off and skates towards Mario. Fang throws kicks at Mario who dodges, then throws punches at Fang from behind, finishing his combo with a kick. Fang managed to recover and skate away, he pulls out his guns and starts shooting at Mario again, the plumber charages at Fang, while avoiding the bullets, and delivers and uppercut to Fang, sending him flying up into the air.

While in the air, Fang manages to recover easily and lands back on top of the fence, grinding all around it, while shooting at Mario, who chases after while avoiding the bullets.

"Man, look at that pussy cowboy go!" Omochao commented.

"You really don't like that guy, don't you?" Toadster asked.

"Fuck yeah, I just hope Mario can stick that bastard weasel's right up his ass." Omochao said.

"Oh, that would be fucking awesome!" Toadster commented.

"I know, right?" Omochao said with a grin.

Fang jumps off the wall and charges at Mario with a kick, but Mario dodges it, and throws a punch at Fang, who counters with another kick. The two start parrying punches and kicks, until Fang pulls a gun at Mario's face.

"See you!" Fang taunted.

But before he could pull the trigger, Mario stabs his chainsaw into Fang's stomach, causing serious damage. Fang pulls himself away and skates away with hold his stomach, bleeding. Fang pulls out his guns and starts shooting again. Mario dodges the bullets, somersaults and slashes Fang with his chainsaw, causing him to scream in pain as blood gushes all over.

"Yeah Mario, show that pussy cowboy who's the fucking boss!" Omochao cheered.

"It won't be long until he's down!" Toadster commented.

Fang jumps away from Mario and starts grinding on top of the wall, shooting continuously, trying to hit the plumber. Mario keeps dodging every bullet, until Fang jumps down, charges at Mario and throws another kick at Mario, who counters with his chainsaw, resulting into a power struggle.

The two fighters jump away from each other, as Fang points both guns and shoots them at the same time, in an horizontal position. Mario slashes with his chainsaw, in a horizontal way, slicing both bullets in half. Fang tries again in a vertical position. Mario does the same with his chainsaw, slicing both bullets in half. Fang keeps doing this switching positions randomly, while Mario keeps a keen eye on the bullets, slicing them all in half with his chainsaw. Finally, Mario saw an opening and leaps toward Fang, slashing him twice with his chainsaw, winning the power struggle.

"Alright! Now it's time for the finisher!" Toadster shouted. "Fang is already grasping at straws!"

"Oh yeah, the moment we've been waiting for!"

Fang was on his knees bleeding badly, Mario walks up behind him and snatches both his guns. Mario slings them around for a while, before he shoots them at Fang, knocking him forward. Fang turns around, but couldn't fight back because of the damage he suffered already. Mario then starts shooting Fang continuously, never stopping, all over Fang's body, as blood splatters all over, until Fang was reduced into nothing but a skeleton. Mario turns around points his gun at Fang's skeleton from behind, and fires one last bullet, the impact causes Fang's skeleton to explode, sending bones flying everywhere, his skull, still with his hat on, lands in the middle of the arena.

"Now THAT is what I call a finishing move!" Omochao commented in satisfaction.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the cowboy will NOT ride till sunset today!" Toadster joked.

"Yeah, he won't even be able to sit on the horse." Omochao added, humorously.

With this victory, Mario's rank moved from rank 178 to rank 124, as the walls lowered down, allowing Mario to move on to the next area, Fang's skull remains on the arena.

A/N: Sorry to keep y'all waiting, but here's another chapter! As always, leave a review after you're done reading. It will make me very happy! Without further ado, stay tuned for the next bloody battle in **MADWORLD: MARIO AND SONIC AT THE DEATHWATCH GAMES**! See you later!


End file.
